


Just a Little Slip

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Inspired by the ending of Seed of Chucky (Extended Cut). A servant of the reformed Shimada clan is voicing their concerns about Genji about how they are uncomfortable around the cyborg and request to be let go. Hanzo grants the request with a smile, but everybody knows you don't just insult Genji and get away with it.





	Just a Little Slip

“Shimada-san, yesterday master Genji gave a guard a bloody nose and took pictures of it, before attempting to sell them to the highest bidder.” A male servant attempted to catch up with Hanzo as he briskly walked across the recently updated Shimada estate. Hanzo was being generous as he made his way to his study listen to the servant he had hired not only a month ago complaining about his beloved younger brother.

“He called one of the former elders the “C” word to her face and I’m fair sure he’s stealing money from the other workers,” the male servant continued all most frantic as the entered the study and Hanzo shut the door behind them.

“That’s ridiculous,” Hanzo said calmly before heading over to the stand which held storm bow.

“Shimada-san your husband McCree -san is an absolute gentleman to serve as are you,” The male servant practically pleaded “But there is something wrong with Master Genji, I don’t know if it’s him or his new body…”

“I’m not listening to this,” Hanzo said carefully picking up storm bow and giving it the once over “My bow needs a little maintenance before I start practicing today.”

The servant glanced at the bow. “I hate that thing, it scares me.”

“It’s only a weapon,” Hanzo said giving the servant a smirk.

“I was talking about master Genji sir,” The servant clarified not noticing Genji standing by the windows secretly watching the interaction.

Hanzo then slowly sat down on his knees setting his bow beside him. “What is it exactly that you’re trying to say?”

“I…I cannot work here anymore Shimada-san,” The servant said with a deep bow.

“…What?” Hanzo said voice hardening in disbelief.

“I’m sorry I just can’t,” The servant repeated, “If only you saw the way he looks at me with such…hate.”

Hanzo was silent for a few moments before he said “Alright then if that’s what you really want. We’ve appreciated your service to our clan and household.”

The servant sighed in relief. “Thank you, Shimada-san, I wish you the best of luck.”

Hanzo just smiled at the servant as the turned around before seeing Genji’s scarred face staring at them through the window. They froze in their tracks afraid at the sight of the cyborg before they heard in human screaming and pain exploded on the back of their head before the entire word want black.

Genji watched as Hanzo slowly stood up raising his bow as a weapon before screaming as he bashed in the servant’s head with the blunt side of his bow repeatedly. After Hanzo seemed satisfied with his handwork and the small pool of blood gathering beneath the body, he smiled and chuckled to himself before saying “Best of luck.”

He carefully turned over Strom Bow in his hand before setting back down on the stand, Hanzo took in a deep breath before he carefully touched his face to find blood on his cheek. He grimaced before grabbing a tissue and dabbing his face clean before balling up the soiled tissue in a fist and tucking it into his robe as he made his way towards the blood now stain his hardwood and tatami mat.

“Just a little slip,” Hanzo said to himself looking around the room before grabbing the body by the ankles and slowly dragged it across the floor towards an empty trunk in the room. Hanzo grunted and strain at the heaviness of said body but he didn’t have time to waste.

“Rome wasn’t built in a day you know,” Hanzo continued to talk to himself as he dragged the body closer to the trunk “We all have our little setbacks.”

Finally, in a decent position, Hanzo opened the empty trunk trying to clear his head. “I’m not a terrible person, I just do terrible things.”

Hanzo was about to heft the body into the trunk when he finally spotted Genji staring at him expressionlessly. Hanzo smirked before putting one finger to his lips and winking, Genji did the same before disappearing. A few moments later McCree quietly knocked on the study door before sliding it open a crack.

“Hanzo?” McCree asked.

“Did you bring a bucket?” Hanzo asked not moving from his stop on the floor cleaning and polishing his bow.

McCree stepped into the room. “Yep, I have a bucket and a lot of cleaning supplies. How are we going to dispose of the body this time?”

“I can prepare an acid bath again,” Hanzo started.

“Han, no.” McCree said starting to scrub “Your hands were peeling the last time because you refuse to wear gloves.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like taking care of me,” Hanzo teased.

McCree chuckled before rolling up the tatami mat. “We’ll figure something out, I love you darlin’.”

“I love you too Jesse,” Hanzo said giving his bow the once over “The body’s in the trunk, that it to basement please.”

“Gotcha, and what do we tell everyone else?” McCree asked.

“The truth, that they are no longer with us due to…personal reasons,” Hanzo said stalking off.  


End file.
